A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Seven more days til Christmas, So the gang decides to crash at Genkai's Temple this Christmas. But, as the days progress closer and closer to Christmas, the pranks get more crazier. Who's the prankster of this closing year now? Stay Tuned readers.
1. Temple Closet

A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays

_(I disown YYH. And I wish my readers a Happy Holidays)_

T'was the 7 days before Christmas, and pranks were rolling like stones at Genkai's Temple. Yusuke and the gang all decided to spend the holiday at Genkai's place, which caused many, many problems. As Kuwabara and Yusuke started to prank everyone in the house, pranking plans began to rise from hell as Kurama took the stand to get the two fools back.

Kurama, Hiei, and Shizuru were all trapped in a tight closet spot, "Okay this bull shit must end, starting today!" Shizuru hit her elbow against the back wall, as Kurama and Hiei both nodded in agreement.

"Those assholes have to pay whether it involves hardcore pain or not. They aren't getting away with this one." Hiei rambled on and heavily slammed his foot on top of Kurama's foot.

Kurama winced and sighed, "As much as I would think this is wrong to get back at a person. Yes, I highly agree with both of you." Both Shizuru and Hiei's eyes glanced at Kurama and smirked.

"Oh no, no way am I going to do it." Kurama shook his head wildly as Shizuru cracked her knuckles in a threatening way and Hiei continued to smirk.

Sighing Kurama agreed to carry out the plan while the two stayed in the background. "Now, I'll take this as a 'time to leave' moment." Hiei then turned around finding himself facing Kurama chest.

Placing both his hands against the red head and shoved with all his might, only managing to push him closer to the door. Shizuru sighed, "Dammit, you two." Pushing Hiei against Kurama's chest as hard as she could to bust the door open.

The chair on the other side finally broke leaving Kurama underneath of the fire demon as Shizuru caught herself. Brushing herself off walking away from Hiei and Kurama leaving them in an embarrassing position, "Well see ya boys."

_~~Yes, an YYH Christmas special. I'll also be making a Fullmetal Alchemist short too. I'm working on the third chapter of "The Burning Will to Live" so please stay tuned for the Christmas specials and the third chapter to an awesome story._

_Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~_

_{:::,HAPPY HOLIDAYS MY DEAR READERS,:::}_


	2. Breaking Bad

A Kurama Cam Special: Holidays

_(I disown YYH. And I wish my readers a Happy Holidays)_

Kurama and Hiei both popped their heads around the corner, "Kurama plan, now." Hiei looked at the red head with the 'I'm ready to kick-ass' look.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Kurama started out quietly, "First, I'm going to need you to lure Kuwabara in…well which will probably be easy for you. We both know what he loves most." Hiei nodded.

Before Hiei left he turned his heel sharply facing Kurama, "And Urameshi?" Hiei asked questioningly. Kurama smirked, "I'll take care of him…"

_**Backyard**_

"Here hold these, Kazuma" Yukina handed him a basket of flowers she was making for Genkai. Kuwabara grabbed the basket happily as he watched Yukina move to go pick fruits out of the tree.

Hiei peeked his head from the sliding glass door grinning. He then took out a communicating device Kurama lent him, "Kurama? Can you hear me fox?" waiting for a response he tapped his foot impatiently.

'_What is it Hiei? I'm kinda busy at the moment.' _Kurama sounded irritated on the other line. "Well, the oaf is sighted. Though…I have a better way to get him back…Camera."

The silence grew a little after he said that, Kurama responded, _'Uh…camera? What do you need a camera for? Just lure him into the spot…' _

Hiei sighed heavily "I need the damn thing cause, the dumb ass is holding a basket of flowers. Getting him back with embarrassing photo's will be classic. I'm sure Shizuru will help worsen the oaf with flowers talk."

Kurama responded quickly, _'Not bad…not bad at all. Well, you go on. Find Shizuru see if she has a camera.'_

Before Hiei could even respond or turn around, someone tapped him on the shoulder, "So, picture and hangin' time, huh?" turning around he founded that Shizuru was listening, "Yep. Camera?"

Shizuru quickly whipped out her cell phone camera, "That'll work." Hiei quickly grabbed it and fiddled around with it, "Give that to me! Geez" snatching the phone she quickly took the picture of Kuwabara smelling the flowers.

Trying to hold back a laugh Shizuru ran into the back room and Hiei quickly followed to keep from being spotted, "Hahahaha! This is gonna be hilarious! All we need to do is print this." Hiei nodded in agreement.

_**Living Room**_

"Ugh! Damn, why isn't this working!" Kurama was trying to map out the plan to get Yusuke back while Hiei and Shizuru got Kuwabara. Sighing Kurama threw all the papers in the shredder.

"Well come on grandma! Why can't I?" quickly turning his head Genkai and Yusuke was walking toward where he was. _**'Aw shit. He's coming this way…I can't let him spot me!' **_

Without thinking he crawled up under the couch he was sitting next too. The sound of Yusuke and Genkai footsteps sounded much more closer than last time. Kurama felt a heavy weight on his back _**'Damn…someone's been eating too much…ugh…' **_clearing his mind of all other matters he focused in on the two's conversation.

"When I say no, I mean no. Got it?" Genkai slammed her foot down on Yusuke's foot, "OUCH! Old hag! What was that for?" Kurama began to feel the weight of Yusuke's whole body _**'Either Genkai needs a new couch, or Yusuke needs to keep away from chocolate…' **_

_~~Okay, Yes I know. I'm sorry. This chapter is way overdue and I was too lazy to type it and post it before Christmas I promise, it'll be finished in a few days. But til then, enjoy! And peace out!_

_Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011~~_


End file.
